the_consuming_shadowfandomcom-20200215-history
Text messages
When driving, the protagonist will receive random text messages. These can, if read, increase or lower sanity, give money, or give game tips. The text messages' content can vary depending on the chosen Playable Character. The Scholar Ministry of Occultism: Occasionally T, your handler in the Ministry, will send you message about: * The nearest town that has fallen to the Shadow, where the player can begin searching for clues (this text will always be the message received immediately upon beginning a new game as The Scholar). * Opportunities to make extra cash (randomly generated jobs) ** Deliver a message to save a town - Usually 7-12 hours to complete ** Disrupt an enemy operation to save a town - Usually 7-12 hours to complete ** Deliver a specific item (for instance, locksmith's kit) to save a town - 24 hours to deliver * 'In game' information. (e.g. Town X has or has not fallen to the shadow.) * General tips on gameplay. * Transfers of small sums of money. * Him having a mental breakdown, resulting a loss of sanity. * Encouragement, resulting in a sanity gain. Family members: The protagonist's family also sends messages. These include: * Encouraging messages, resulting in a boost to Sanity * Discouraging messages, resulting in a loss of Sanity * Gifts of money (the money is only received if the text is opened) * Everyday messages that will provide intelligence on un-corrupted towns - for example, "I just had a lovely holiday in name. You should visit." Unknown numbers: Random strangers will, from time to time, gain access to the protagonist's number. These messages can be: * Minions of the Shadow threatening you or your family, which cause Sanity Loss * Random people sending you money as support (the money is only received if the text is opened) * General intelligence on towns captured by the Shadow - for example, "I just escaped from name, and it's like that place is possessed". The Ministry Man Ministry of Occultism: The ministry will send: * Accusations of some way in which the Ministry Man wronged the Ministry, causing Sanity Loss * Questions as to why he abandoned his post and his friends, causing Sanity Loss * Panicked messages of his colleagues dying, causing Sanity Loss * A message about successful fight against the shadow, giving a Sanity boost * Encouragement from his secretary, giving a Sanity boost Family members: * These messages do not seem to appear for this character. Unknown numbers: Messages from: * Minions of the Shadow threatening you and mentioning The Scholar's fall, which cause Sanity Loss * Messages from a person claiming to be another dead T, which cause Sanity Loss * Strangers sending you money as support (the money is only received if the text is opened) * General intelligence on towns captured by the Shadow - for example, "I just escaped from name, and it's like that place is possessed" The Warrior Ministry of Occultism: T will continue to contact you in exactly the same way as if playing as the Scholar. In all likelihood, it is because he is unaware that the Scholar's task - and his car and phone - have been taken from him. The Boss: The Warrior's 'boss' will send messages from time to time. They seem to be of a largely a positive nature. These messages include; * Small sums of money, 'for the village corner shop' or for keeping his silence (as always, the money is only credited of the text is opened) * Words of friendly encouragement. These include; giving the Warrior all the time he needs to get his business sorted; saying he is 'like a son' to him; that he looks after his 'soldiers'; passing on the information that the Warrior seems to be in the clear for the crime that sent him into hiding; or word from a hospital that someone who was badly hurt in the Warrior's last job is going to make it. These result in a boost to Sanity * Intimidation, such as threatening to send 'Dmitri' after the Warrior, resulting in Sanity loss. Unknown numbers: The Warrior's 'Unknown Messages' tend to be of a harmful nature. * A message saying that the Warrior's boss set him up and is not to be trusted, resulting in Sanity loss * A message from someone that the Warrior has shot and killed, apparently from beyond the grave. This result in Sanity loss * A message that asks if using karate feels as good as shooting a gun; this serves as a reminder of the Warrior's past crimes, and results in a small Sanity loss. * Like the Scholar, the Warrior will occsionally receive messages from the Shadow's minions that announce their intentions to overtake certain towns, resulting in Sanity loss. The Wizard Ministry of Occultism: T will continue to contact you in exactly the same way as if playing as the Scholar. Family Members: * Encouragement for safe return, boosting sanity. * Scornful messages from an implied significant other or parent, causing sanity loss. * Small amounts of money from the significant other, for attention. * 'Your cat is dead'. Results in Sanity loss. Unknown numbers: * Minions of the Shadow implying you're slowly converting into them, which cause Sanity Loss * Minions of the Shadow urging you to commit suicide, which cause Sanity Loss * General intelligence on towns captured by the Shadow - for example, "I just escaped from name, and it's like that place is possessed". Category:Mechanics